lionking interview Time!
by Arigon
Summary: Join me, SimbaFangirl, and Blue Iced Lioness on a journey to interview...and annoy, all the lionking cast members...trust me...you'll love this!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the lion king, only myself, Arigon.**

**Chapter 1: introduction**

Arigon: Hey guys it's me, Arigon, here to tell you that I am doing an interview. First, here are the rules…

1. You tell me who you want me to interview in each chapter and give me questions for them.

2. If you have any questions for me I will answer them.

3. Only ask questions for the lion in the section told above.

That's it; now get those questions rollin' in.

**Characters**

**Lionking1**

Simba

Nala

Mufasa

Scar

Sarabi

Sarafina

Zazu

Rafiki

**Lionking2**

Kiara

Kovu

Zira

Vitani

Nuka

**Lionking1/2**

Timon

Pumba

Ma

Uncle (something)

**Lionking comics**

Kopa

Tanabi

Tama

Uru

Ahadi

Spotty

**Lionking my characters**

Jackie

Elijah


	2. Chapter 2: Simba

**Hey guys. I wanna give a special thanks to **

**Simba1212**

**And**

**Simba fangirl**

**You guys were the first to review my story and I really do appreciate it. *sob***

**I do not own the Lionking…don't forget to spread the word of my story.**

_**Chapter 2: Simba interview.**_

_**Section 1: only lion King 1 characters **_

Me: Alright guys, welcome back to the lion king interview. Today we are going to interview…SIMBA!

(People applaud)

Me: hello Simba.

Simba: hi.

Me: are you ready for your interview?

Simba: ready when you are. (Brushes back his mane)

Me: okay. First, we will do the fans questions. The Simba fangirl asks, "_What was it like on the first day of being king in the pridelands?"_

Simba: um…well, I was nervous at first. I didn't know how to rule it, but my mother was always there to accompany me. (Sighs)

Me: well that is really sweet of her. Next question, also from the Simba fangirl, "_Are you and Kovu gay?"_

(Simba's jaw drops, Kovu comes out of nowhere.)

Kovu: NOOOOOOO! WE ARE NOT! DON'T SPREAD THAT RUMOR, PLEASE!

Simba: wha-wha, who would think such a thing? I love nala and he loves my daughter.

Me: sooooo, you never said anything that could've sounded gay towards him?

(Raising my eyebrow)

Simba: I…I might have said he was a really handsome lion…

(I lean in closer)

Simba: FOR MY DAUGHTER!

Me: Mmmhmmmm.

Simba: I'M NOT GAY! BESIDES THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH GAYS!

Me: AHA! SO YOU _ARE_ GAY!

Simba: NO! (ROARS AND STOMPS…THEN STARES AT ME IN FEAR) what are you doing?

Me: writing a note to Kiara and Nala. Dear Kiara and Nala, Simba just admitted that he is gay.

Simba: oh forget it.

Me: okay, now to ask the questions from me. (Grumble mumble)

Simba: what?

Me: nothing. So Simba, how did you feel when Kiara said you were nothing like your father.

Simba: pretty shocked, but I got over it.

Me: Huh, I thought you would've cried like a baby.

Simba: (sobs) why you no like me?

Me: next question, what do you think about Zazu?

Simba: (groans) he's really annoying.

Me: Dear Zazu…

Simba: SERIOUSLY!

Me: So Simba, moment of truth, what do you think of Kovu?

Simba: I…kind of…don't…trust him yet. DON'T WRITE… (Lowers his head in shame)…that.

Me: would you _ever _forgive scar?

Simba: NO! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE THAT DOUBLE CROSSING, LYING, HEART BREAKING, MURDEROUS, SON OF A…

Me: KEEP THIS RATED K+!

Simba: sorry.

Me: Last question…what was the worst thing you've ever done?

Simba: (smile devilishly) Well Arigon, that's a great question…, the worst thing I've ever done was…COMING TO THIS PIECE OF SH-

Me: WELL…THAT'S ENOUGH FOR TODAY, SEE GUYS LATER. DON'T FORGET TO TELL ME WHO TO INTERVIEW NEXT, REMEMBER TO ONLY PICK FROM THE LIONKING 1 FOR NOW, GET THOSE QUESTIONS ROLLIN IN! I'LL SEES YOU LATER SOLDIERS!


	3. Chapter 3: Kovu

**Hey soldiers! I decided to make another chapter because I was bored, and thanks to the Simba fangirl for reviewing just in time. **

**I decided not to make this too complicated so…we are not gonna go in the movie orders.**

**And yes…I am a girl.**

**_Chapter 3: Kovu_**

Me: Hey, what's up soldiers! Today I am going to interview one of my favorites…KOVU!

Kovu: sup, how ya doin'

Me: ya ready Kovi?

Kovu: DON'T CALL ME KOVI! Yes I am ready, but I thought you would do interviews tomorrow.

Me: cant, I have a block party, and I might not have time, you know. Schools starting soon.

Kovu: *snickers* you still go to school?

Me: IM ONLY 12!

Kovu: why didn't you interview me after the block party, why today?

Me: well, I was playing minecraft until it broke down on me, so I got bored. I can't make stories Saturdays, I have no computer.

Kovu: (rolls eyes) minecraft is lame.

Me: IS NOT! YOU WOULDN'T KNOW; YOU DON'T HAVE THUMBS!

Kovu: …

Me: sorry, let's just get to the questions. The Simba Fangirl asks…

Kovu: oh no, she's not gonna ask if I'm gay is she?

Me: wha… no… anywho she asks _"are you gay"_

Kovu: YOU SAID SHE DIDN'T ASK THAT!

Me: Did I? MWAHAHAHA! NOW ANSWER!

Kovu: I don't want to.

Me: (glares at him and pulls out an Olympia.) (Yes, I play black ops zombies)

Kovu: (shakes paws side to side in front of chest) OKAY, OKAY, OKAY, no I'm not gay.

Me: you're lying.

Kovu: AM NOT!

Me: then how come you didn't want to answer when all you had to say was no?

Kovu: FINE! I might have maybe thought of how it would feel to be Simba's mate instead of Kiara's…ONCE, BUT I'M NOT GAY!

Me: ooooo, I'm telling Kiara. (Takes out notes and write everything down)

Kovu: NO DON'T!

Me: YES DO!

Kovu: *sob* she's going to kill me.

Me: aw, well…YES SHE IS!

Kovu: FORGET THIS! (Turns and walks away, but stops when he hears a sound go *chick-ah* turns back around to see me with my Olympia)

Me: Get your big, brown, furry, scarred, gay, butt back here and…ANSWER THESE QUESTIONS!

Kovu: (quickly runs back to his seat)

Me: (puts my gun by my seat and looks at questions) the Simba Fangirl also wants to know, "_as a kid, did Zira find you or did you find Zira?"_

Kovu: I'm guessing she wants to know where I came from…

Me: no duh.

Kovu: I use to live in the pridelands as you already know, but when I was born Zira thought I was a great resemblance of Scar. She was not my mother. She showed me to Scar and he declared I'd be his heir, and if that failed, he'd use Vitani, but my parents declined the offer. As punishment Scar and Zira killed my parents and took me as their own.

Me: whoa, when did this happen?

Kovu: Two weeks before my wonderful mate was born.

Me: which one, Simba or Kiara? (Laughs out loud)

Kovu: (growls, and reaches out to attack me)

Me: WHOA, DOWN GIRL. (Take Olympia and points it at him.)

Kovu: (sits back down)

Me: next question, from our wonderful Simba Fangirl "_are you and Kiara planning on having cubs? And if so, shouldn't you ask for Nala and Simba's blessing first?"_

(Kiara; who was walking past us unaware of what was happening; opens her eyes wide and slowly backs away behind a bush, then runs.)

Kovu: uh, yes. BUT WE WERE GONNA GET NALA AND SIMBA'S BLESSING…probably.

Me: whose idea was it?

Kovu: I brought it up, and she agreed.

Me: WHAT!? You thought of having kids, and even thought of not asking Nala or Simba? (Takes out notebook)

Kovu: you wouldn't.

Me: I _would._

Kovu: I knew I should've asked them first.

Me: wha…KIARA'S ALREADY CARRYING A CUB!

Kovu: what-uh-wait-NO!

Me: dude you better finish these questions and go figure something out.

Kovu: hurry up with this interview.

Me: now for my questions. What was your most painful experience?

Kovu: Simba throws me off priderock all the time.

Me: and you're still alive? Why does everyone get thrown off priderock all the time?

Kovu: yes I'm still alive. I'm with Kiara; he wouldn't want to kill me.

Me: oh yeah, trust me after the last interviews, he's gonna do it again, and you **_won't_** wake up. (I say Patting my notebook)

Kovu: what's that suppose to mean…

Me: Next question. How much do you love Kiara?

Kovu: WITH ALL MY HEART! I would never hurt her.

Me: what if someone else hurt her?

Kovu: (get's all up in meh face and roars) I WOULD RIP THEM TO SHREADS AND EAT THERE FLESH!

Me: ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT. (Kovu sits down) what would she do if someone hurt you, or even killed you?

Kovu: (looks at me quizzically) I…don't know. Why?

Me: BECAUSE THAT'S JUST WHAT NALA AND SIMBA ARE GONNA DO IF YOU DON'T GET GOIN'!

(Kovu bolts up and runs the way Kiara ran)

Me: Well that's enough for today, see you guys later. Don't forget to tell me who to interview next. Get those questions rollin' in, and I'll see you later soldiers.


	4. chapter 4: Kiara

**Hey soldiers, I just wanna give a special thanks to**

**Simba Fangirl**

**I checked my views and lots of you read my stories, thank you, but Simba Fangirl reviews them, so you go girl, as a special thank you, you will be assisting me in my interviews, all of them.**

**Lastly thank you to those of you who favorite and follow my stories. *sob***

**_Chapter 4: Kiara_**

Me: hey soldiers. I MANAGED TO GET MY STORY IN,

But other Saturdays it won't be that way. So today I'm going to interview another one of my favorites…KIARA! Assisting me through the rest of my interviews here will be SIMBA FANGIRL!

SimbaFangirl: hi.

Kiara: hello.

Me: so Kiara you know how this go's, but let me warn you, after I interview everyone, you all have to meet me here, I have to tell you all something. (Patting my notebook)

SimbaFangirl: Alright, now here's my question. Are you pregnant, and if you are; and you don't have your parents' blessings, what would you do?

Kiara: oh dear, I heard you ask Kovu this earlier. Yes, I am pregnant. They are due in six weeks.

Me and SimbaFangirl: WHAT!

SimbaFangirl: after this interview, Arigon and I are going to have a woman talk with you.

Kiara: What? You two are too young to be women.

SimbaFangirl and me: SHUT UP!

Me: so do you have your parents blessings or not and what will you do?

Kiara: no. we do not have our parents blessings, and me and Kovu are going to figure out what to do.

SimbaFangirl: we know what we're gonna do. *snickers*, Next question.

Me: what would you do if simba was attacked by a pack of hyenas?

Kiara: I would roar for back up, and I would jump in to save my father.

SimbaFangirl: why, only to mate with your dad?

Me and SimbaFangirl: (burst out laughing)

Kiara: what?

Me: nothing. So, Kiara do you have any friends?

Kiara: yes, Jackie and Elijah, but Kovu hates Elijah.

SimbaFangirl: how do you describe your parents?

Kiara: my dad is over protective, I like my mom, and she's sweet.

SimbaFangirl: *whispers to me* write that down.

Kiara: what?

Me: nothing (writing in notebook) how much do you love him.

Kiara: more than anything in the world.

SimbaFangirl: GREAT! Now go help him figure out how to survive your parents' rath…AND CAREFUL WITH THE BABY!

(Kiara leaves)

Me: alright guys…

SimbaFangirl: WAIT! Can I do the outro…PLEASE!?

Me: *sigh* fine.

SimbaFangirl: YES! Well that's enough for today, see you guys later. Don't forget to tell us who to interview next. Get those questions rollin' in, and we'll see you later soldiers.


	5. Chapter 5: Nala

**Hey soldiers! It's me again… sorry I didn't update any sooner.**

**I had church today and when I got home I was tired.**

**All because I have basketball practice.**

**WNBA!**

**HOPE YOU LIKE DA CHAPPIE!**

**CHAPTER 5: NALA**

SimbaFangirl: Hey soldiers! It's me SimbaFangirl! Here with Arigon. She let me do the intro. Also here we have Nala. How ya doin' Nala?

Nala: great.

Me: well ya won't be feelin' that way after the last interview.

Nala: what? Why?

SimbaFangirl: let's just say, we have some notes. *snickers*

Me: oh, and also I've met someone who loves my stories… in real life! He says I should have a third person to help with the interviews.

SimbaFangirl: Great! All you reviewers out there, if you also want to help then tell us in a review!

Nala: can we start this?

Me: alright, alright, geez. SFG would you like to ask the first question?

SimbaFangirl: why yes. Thank you. (Clears throat) So Nala, is Vitani your other daughter, and don't lie to us!

Me: yeah we can tell when someone's lying.

Nala: *sigh* well…yes.

SFG and me: *gasp*

(A/N dear SimbaFangirl, I hope you don't mind me calling you SFG for short.)

SimbaFangirl: wha…when…

Nala: while Simba was gone I was in heat, and…I had no choice.

SimbaFangirl: (snatches notebook from a frozen Arigon and writes it down.) *slaps Arigon* SNAP OUT OF IT!

Me: my mind just exploded.

Nala: you won't tell anyone…will you?

SFG and me: no…NEXT QUESTION!

Me: if a lioness was flirting with Simba what would you do?

Nala: (smiles an innocent smile) would you mind turning on the swear monitor?

SimbaFangirl: (flips the switch on the swear monitor)

Nala: *clears throat* I…WOULD BEAT THE *BEEP* OUT OF THE MOTHER *BEEP* AND EAT HER *BEEP* FLESH, THEN I WOULD BEAT THE *BEEP* OUT OF SIMBA FOR ALLOWING HER TO *BEEP* THAT. JUST LIKE I WOULD BEAT THE *BEEP* OUT OF ANYONE WHO TOLD ANY OF MY MOST VALUABLE SECRETS! *clears throat* that's all.

SFG and me: (mouth is hanging while fighting behind our backs to get our phones)

SimbaFangirl: hold on a sec. (walks to the truck to talk on phone.) *whispers* after the last interview, call back up. (Walks back over to the stage) okay, next question.

Me: well, now that we already know you and Scar done *clears throat*"_it"_ was Simba happy when he found out he was a father?

Nala: Yes but when he found out it was a girl…he lost it.

Me: *mumbles* dear Kiara, Simba was disappointed he had you instead of a son. (Writes it down)

Nala: what?

SimbaFangirl: nothing, don't worry about it Mrs. Worrywart. Now for Arigon's questions.

Me: right. When you left the pridelands was it because you were exiled or was it because you ran to get help.

Nala: both. I was exiled because I declined Scars offer to be his queen, so I not only left, but ran to get help.

Me: great! Also, do you know who your father is?

Nala: no I do not.

SimbaFangirl: OH, OH, I HAVE ANOTHER QUESTION…

Me: go on ahead.

SimbaFangirl: is mheetu actually your brother? If yes, what happened to him, and why is his name mheetu?

Nala: *sight* (tear rolls down her cheek) yes, he is. He was named mheetu because he would always say "me too!" even at the wrong time. When Scar figured out there was a male in the pride, he feared he might over throw him, because there was almost too many lioness and lions in the pride it almost outnumbered all the hyenas, so Scar tricked him. He mad mheetu think I would be executed so when mheetu tried to act brave and save me, he was killed immediately, and so was every other newborn cub.

SFG and me: *sob* that's so sad.

Me: thank you Nala, you may go.

SimbaFangirl: well *sob* that's it for today. (Blows into tissue and hands me some) see you guys later.

Me: don't forget to tell us who to interview next (blows into tissue) get those *sob* questions Rollin' in *sob*.

SFG and me: and we'll see you later soldiers. (Burst out crying)

**Hey soldiers! Just so you know next interview will be mufasa! Like tobuscus says, bless yo face, peace off!**


	6. Chapter 6: Mufasa

**Hey there soldiers, if you reviewed**

**To be in the story, you might not be in this chapter**

**Because I wrote this chapter on the same day of**

**Nala's interview, and if you are, I probably didn't finish**

**The chapter and had to finish it the next day.**

**So sorry.**

**I don't own the lion king. Only Elijah and Jackie.**

**Chapter 6: Mufasa.**

SFG and me: (constantly repeating Mufasa's name the way the hyenas did in the movie.)

Mufasa: would you please stop. (Rubbing head in annoyance.)

SimbaFangirl: sorry, it's just so fun. (Scratching the back of head nervously)

Me: yeah, it is. (doing the same) so how ya doin' muffy?

Mufasa: I am doing alright, thank you for asking.

SimbaFangirl: wow, you speak like the really polite people in the 80's.

Mufasa: well, back in my day we…

Me: yeah, yeah. Do ya wanna get interviewed or not.

Mufasa: *scuffs* yes.

SimbaFangirl: good. Now the first question is from Simba1212. He or she asks (A/N sorry if I don't know your gender Simba1212.) _"What was it like being the king?" _

Mufasa: well when I was king, it was really hard. Hyenas kept entering the pridelands, Simba kept getting into trouble, and everyone wanted to kill me, but never succeeded because my pride always kept me safe…all because I'm getting older. They are probably watching me right now.

In the background: (pridelanders duck down so they aren't seen.)

Me: (putting knife away.) oh.

SimbaFangirl: wow, no one can assassinate the big bad king huh?

Mufasa: exactly.

Me: next question…also from Simba1212.

SFG and me: (laughing out loud)

SimbaFangirl: I feel we should ask him this after the last interview, but I just can't wait.

Me: okay, okay (wipes tear off eye.) he or she asks (A/N again…sorry. 0_o) _"did you know your son was gay?"_

Mufasa: (jaw drops) wha…he's not…Nala is a female and she is his mate!

SimbaFangirl: he told us he sometimes thinks of Kovu in a gay way. (Halfway lies)

Mufasa: I will talk to him…

SFG and me: NO DON'T!

Mufasa: ...

Me: we mean… we have a surprise for everyone after the last interview. If you tell him you'll ruin it.

Mufasa: ugh…fine.

SimbaFangirl: last question from Simba1212 _"what do you think of your brother scar?"_

Mufasa: I think… SCAR IS A CHEATING, LYING, GOOD FOR NOTHING, STUPID, BETRAYING, SON OF A BI…

SFG and me: KEEP THIS RATED K+!

Mufasa: …sorry

Me: now I know where Simba gets his anger from.

SimbaFangirl: mufasa, I must ask, is it true that when you and Scar were adolescences you stole Sarabi from him, even though sarafina liked him.

Mufasa: yes…

SFG, me, and muffy: (burst out laughing)

SimbaFangirl: well that's it for today, hahahaha!

Me: see you guys later…hahahaha!

SFG and me: don't forget to tell us who to interview next…

Mufasa: and we will see you later soldiers…

SFG and me: (stares at him quizzically)

Mufasa: what…it's catchy.

(All burst out laughing)


	7. Chapter 7: Sarabi

**Hey soldiers, I would just like to say to **

**My friend SimbaFangirl that the idea for the ending **

**Is perfect. Honestly I was thinking of making**

**Someone do something but of course I had**

**Writers block. Thanks for the idea, but…I think…**

**You'll be the one doing the Olympia thing.**

**Also I may be a little late with my chapters for the next few weeks, there is only one computer where I am**

**And it's my dad's job laptop, I can't constantly use it sorry guys.**

**As skydoesminecraft says…hate squids, love butter.**

**Hope you like the chappie!**

**_Chapter 7: Sarabi_**

Me: hey soldiers! Before we start, there were a few un-answered questions for mufasa, so he is here with Sarabi, to answer them real quick.

SFG: uh…Arigon…

Me: yeah?

SFG: (points to the left)

Me: (stares at a "_love_" scene ahead)

SFG: yep, this was a horrible idea.

(A/N thanks for not getting angry at me when I gave you a nickname SimbaFangirl)

*two hours later*

Mufasa: sorry, we couldn't help it.

Me: let's just hope little o' Simba doesn't have any simbalings…

Muffy, Sarabi, and SFG: (stares at me shaking their heads)

Me: get it? I turned the word siblings into simb…

SFG: yeah we get it…we just don't like it.

Me: pffft! Haters.

SFG: anyway, *rolls eyes* muffy, when you were a cub, what was Ahadi; which is your father, like?

Mufasa: well, he was really serious about me being king…_really _serious.

Me: ok, and did Uru, your mother; care about u or Scar more?

Mufasa: she loved the both of us equally, but was always there for Scar more than me…the rest you must ask my brother.

SFG: wow, and you already know your son is gay. He's attracted to Kovu; the young lion married to your granddaughter. What do you think of her anyways?

Mufasa: MY SON IS NOT A HOMOSEXUAL!

SFG and me: right…

Mufasa: plus I am very proud of my granddaughter.

SFG: okay, why?

Mufasa: hehehe… I'll never tell. (Giggles while hiding behind a rock.)

SFG: we can still see you.

Muffy: no you can't.

Sarabi: don't mind him, he always loses it when we have…

Me: FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, KEEP THIS RATED K+!

Sarabi: oh…sorry.

Me: now for your questions…wait…where's SimbaFangirl.

SFG: (returns with a bat)

Me: what did you do?

SFG: I won.

Me: …

Sarabi: can we get on with this?

Me: uh… sure.

SFG: *giggles* did you give Simba baths like a cub when he returned to pride rock?

Sarabi: honestly, yes. He was so use to jumping into water to clean himself, but no one wants to drink out of the waterhole when there's dirt floating around it. That's why when we want to swim, we clean ourselves first.

Me: uh… so, he couldn't clean himself?

Sarabi: no, he never learned.

SFG: you have to learn how to lick yourself? (Scratching side of head)

Sarabi: it's more than licking. It's how long you do it, how to reach places, how you know when you're clean, etc.

Me: any more amazing facts?

Sarabi: why yes there is lionKingFangirl…

Me: DON'T CALL ME THAT, LIONKINGFANGIRL WAS MY OLD NAME, MY NEW NAME IS ARIGON!

SFG: (laughing hard) wow, your old name was LionKingFangirl? If that was your name now, it would've been SFG and LKFG.

Me: IT'S ARIGON.

Sarabi: why? That sounds even more stupid.

Me: (mumbles) I wanted to be a youtube gamer and I chose that as my username.

(A/N someone gave me a pm question about why my username is Arigon…this is why, and yet…I have not joined youtube…yet.)

SFG: yeah, that's hilarious…anyway, what were you gonna say Sarabi?

Sarabi: oh yes…I would bathe Simba, and I still do, and he would always get a *clears throat* man's thing…you know, cause he's older…I think that's why he refuses to learn how to do it himself.

Me: *pukes in bucket*

SFG: (chuckles evilly while writing it down)

Me: ok…*gag* did you know Simba was…gay? (Pokes SimbaFangirl, signaling her to pay attention.)

Sarabi: …uh…you do know…never mind.

SFG: No, no tell us!

Sarabi: *whispers something in our ears*

Me and SFG: (laughs so hard we cry) NO WAY!

Sarabi: yes way.

SFG: that's gonna be a cliff hanger.

Me: let's see who wins the "_hunger games_" after the last interview.

SFG: hahahaha, next question, um…during Scars rule, did he try to umm…you know…

Sarabi: …rape me?

Me: uh…yeah.

Sarabi: no…he was all over Nala and sarafina.

SFG: ok that's g…SARAFINA! (DROPS SUNGLASSES)

(A/N that's right, we have sunglasses, red lionking shirts, black pants and hat, and a VIP passes to the interview club. That's the uniform.)

Sarabi: yes…that's how mheetu was born.

Me: scar is mheetu's father!

Sarabi: yes.

SFG: (writes it down)

Sarabi: what do you write in those notebooks anyway? I hope it's not the secret things I say. *unleashes claws*

SFG: (puts the notebook in my hand and picks up bag as if she would leave me here…would she?)

Me: no it's…uh…the names of people that have sad lives!

SFG: (takes notebook out of my hands and drops bag.)

Sarabi: oh…may I hear the names…or better yet take a peak?

SFG: (gives me notebook and picks up bag)

Me: actually, we were gonna save it for after the last interview so we can…give gifts to those people for a surprise.

SFG: (takes notebook and drops bag)

Sarabi: so…why can't I see?

SFG: (gives me notebook and picks up bag)

Me: because you might just be in here…might.

SFG: (takes notebook and drops bag)

Sarabi: (smiles) ok…I understand.

Me: last question, who was your first crush?

Sarabi: to tell the truth…Scar, before he went emo.

SFG: uh… (Writes it in notebook) thank you for your time Sarabi. Bye.

Sarabi: good bye.

SFG: well that's it for today…

Me: oh no, no, no, not after what you tried to do. WHY WOULD YOU PLAN ON LEAVING ME WITH SARABI?!

SFG: I have my reasons.

Me: …wow. Well thanks a lot.

SFG: no problem buddy.

Me: I was being sarcastic.

SFG: well I stole your clothes.

Me: … (Grabs towel)

SFG: (laughing out loud)

Me: well that's all for today, see you guys later. Don't forget to tell us who to interview next. Get those questions rollin' in…?

SFG: AND WE'LL SEE YOU LATER SOLDIERS.

Me: I SAID YOU CAN'T DO THAT!

SFG: who said I would listen. (Throws my clothes and runs)

Me: (grabs clothes, puts them on, and chases her)

SFG: FOR THE LOLS ARIGON, FOR THE LOLS…LIONKINGFANGIRL!

Me: DON'T CALL ME THAT!


	8. Chapter 8: Scar

**Hey soldiers! TWO STORIES IN ONE DAY! I feel so **

**Accomplished, but I won't be updating in a while after today so let's get all the chapters we can, updated today. The faster the reviews the better.**

_**Chapter 8: Scar**_

Me: hey soldiers! I'm here with Scar and SimbaFangirl! I also have my clothes back!

SFG: *snickers*

Me: so, Scar are you excited?

Scar: no.

SFG: Great! So you said you've heard about us?

Scar: I've heard you were the two annoying little girls that ask questions that no one wants to answer. Now get out of here before I kill you.

Me: well, for one… this is hell so…we can't just leave like that, we only have 20 bucks and it costs 90 to get in here. Also, you can't kill me because I have a Kenny gift.

SFG: Kenny gift?

Me: yeah, if I die I just come straight back to life popping out of nowhere, and so does anyone I touch.

Scar: oh really?

Me: yep…oh…wait.

SFG: yeah.

Scar: (pounces us and eats us. Then heads back to his spot to sleep.)

SFG: MAN THAT WAS PAINFUL!

Me: yeah, I know.

Scar: WHAT! HOW DID YOU…

Me: I told you…Kenny gift. (Turns to SFG) after that interview with Sarabi…you're so lucky I still consider you a good friend.

SFG: I told you…IT WAS FOR THE LOLS! Anyhow… we are just gonna ask you questions anyway scar…

Scar: who said I would answer them. (Growling and rising to attack us)

SFG and me: (pulls out our guns, looks at each other and back at scar) back up mother blubber you don't know us like that.

Scar: do me that favor.

SFG: wha…

Me: wow you are really suicidal.

SFG: tell you what… if you answer all these questions we will kill you.

Scar: sounds fair enough.

Me: wha…

SFG: alright. First we have Femalecenobite22 with the question _"why did you make Simba run away even though you sent the hyenas to kill him…you could've used him as an heir to the throne instead of Nuka even if you hated him?"_

Scar: because the pride loved the little hair ball…and plus the rule is that if a king dies and his queen and cub is still alive, no other lion may take his place.

Me: why?

Scar: because if he did, he would be in charge of teaching the child, what if he taught the wrong lessons, he would destroy the land…the queen must teach the child and take control.

Me: what if the queen died before the next heir was ready?

Scar: in every pride there is an order of lioness that would rule until the child is ready, if she is to die… the next lioness would rule. Only when the cub dies is another lion related to someone from the family able to rule…but he or she must be over the age of six-teen.

SFG: well that was a huge lesson…EVEN THOUGH SCHOOL HASN'T STARTED YET.

Me: okay then…next question which is also from Femalecenobite22, _"why did you blame the hyena's for mufasa's death, when Simba came back you could've lived if you hadn't said that."_

Scar: I thought that if I acted innocent and had no choice he would let me stay in the pridelands…I didn't think the hyena's heard me…

SFG: well that's your fault. Hey…how did you get your scar?

Scar: you mean…you don't know the story?

Me: oh, oh, oh, can I tell you…pleeeaaassseee!

SFG: *sigh* fine…but Scar has to check if you're right!

Me: okay so…Scar always wanted his father's attention but he always gave it to mufasa, soon Ahadi got fed up with scars crappy whining…

Scar: HEY!

Me: …and when he just couldn't handle it anymore…he snapped, and slashed Taka in the eye! Then Taka changed his name to SCAR!

Scar: DON'T CALL ME TAKA AGAIN!

SFG: is she right?

Scar: ...yes.

SFG: nice…but how do you know this?

Me: I research…it's the only answer I kept getting.

SFG: huh…nerd.

Me: HEY! Wait…its funny how Taka's name means waste…

Scar: STOP!

Me: and Nuka's name means stink.

SFG: maybe cause they're both crappy.

Me and SFG: (burst out laughing)

Me: whew, but I think that if you would've kept Nuka as your heir to the throne he would've became a strong, handsome, young lion…

Scar: I know, and I regret my decision…

SFG: next question… how did you and Zira meet.

Scar: I found her by a river as a cub and saved her…she soon fell in love with me but I love Sarabi. Which is why she hates her…and sarafina.

SFG: DUDE! YOU HAD TWO GIRLS ON YOU...AND MUFASA HAD ONE!

Me: why were you jealous?

Scar: mufasa had my father's love. After my father ignored me and scarred me, I had my mothers.

Me and SFG: awwww.

Me: how long were you and the hyenas' friends? (Walking over to touch his shoulder)

Scar: since we were kids…our parents separated us.

SFG: Kiara and Kovu style.

Me: why didn't you just find another pride to take over instead of Mufasa's?

SFG: I can answer that…because he was so angry with his father and Muffy, that after he killed Ahadi, he wanted to ruin Mufasa next.

Me: aw well that's…wait…YOU KILLED YOUR OWN FATHER?

SFG: That's what Nala would've said to Simba.

Scar: yes. When my mother found out she was terrified and was going to warn mufasa, so I ended her too…I was heartbroken after hurting her. Mufasa thought it was a rogue.

Me: well…that's enough of you…bye now. (Me and SFG turn to leave)

Scar: wait! You forgot to kill me!

SFG: yeah well you see…if we do that you'll only end up going to limbo…

Me: plus, I touched you…remember…Kenny gift.

SFG: TOODLES!

Scar: NO! YOU FOOLS! YOU WILL PAY FOR TH-

(A huge explosion forms behind us as we put on our shades and walk in slow motion)

*back on earth*

Me: well…that was fun.

SFG: yep. We are back at our stage on earth…not hell.

Me: what now?

SFG: …I'M SLIM SHADY YES I'M SLIM SHA…

Me: whoa, whoa, whoa…really?

SFG: yep.

Me: well that's all for today, see you guys later. Don't forget who to tell us who to interview next and we'll see you later soldiers…

SFG: (does puppy face)

Me: why not…

SFG and Me: IM SLIM SHADY, YES IM SLIM SHADY…

**Hope you didn't mind if I used that stuff from your review SimbaFangirl.**


	9. Chapter 9: Sarafina

**hello there soldiers!**

**today I am so lucky my dad didn't take the**

**computer. also...sometimes I might be a little late**

**with chapters because I am doing a bit of extra work to get enough money for YouTube equipment...*sob* sorry. also thanks to blue iced lioness, who I hope doesn't mind me calling her Blue...uh...yeah...for **

**assisting me.**

_**Chapter 9: Sarafina**_

SFG: hey everyone! it's me SimbaFangirl here with Arigon...

Me: hey soldiers!

SFG: Blue.

Blue: hey.

SFG: ...and sarafina!

Sarafina: Hi.

Me: so...Sarafina, how are you today?

Sarafina: I'm fine, thank you.

SFG: are you ready for the interview?

Sarafina: why yes, I am.

Blue: great, first we have 3 questions from 'Resistant Warrior Madman'.

SFG: the first question is, _"did you ever form a relationship with Scar?"_

Sarafina: *sigh* yes, but he only used me for mating, and when I found out, I left him. I was then pregnant with my son mheetu.

Me: wow, we should interview Mheetu next.

SFG: (nods) the second question is, _"what happened to Nala's father?"_

Sarafina: (tear rolls down cheek) he died trying to get me and Nala to the pridelands. we were rogues at first, but when he found out I was pregnant, he was serious about getting us to a pride. He died of a sickness.

Blue: that is so sad...so you weren't born in the pridelands?

Sarafina: no. I was born in the plains.

SFG: ok. last question from Resistant Warrior Madman, _"did you ever try to change Scar to his former self?"_

Sarafina: yes I have but he just wouldn't budge. I think he might've felt guilty though.

Blue: I bet he didn't. next question, how long were you and Sarabi friends?

Sarafina: uhh...I'd say since I was a cub. she was really happy when I joined the pridelands.

SFG: wow pretty sweet.

Blue: (whispers) did you write about Nala's father?

SFG: *whispers* yeah, this is gonna be big.

SFG, blue and Me: *snicker*

Sarafina: what's so funny?

Me: nothing.

SFG: so Sarafina...why did you only have one line in the lionking.

Sarafina: I'm pretty camera shy. which is why I'm looking around a lot, making sure there are no camera's.

SFG: oh don't worry...*giggles*

Sarafina: what?

SFG: nothing.

Blue: so what do you think of your granddaughter?

Sarafina: who, Kiara? she's wonderful. Sarabi, Kiara, and I are pretty tight. to be honest, Simba and Nala paid more attention to Kopa and Tanabi than Kiara, which is why Me and Sarabi always tried to keep her happy ourselves. Kiara was the type of girl who desired to be noticed by her parents, but when they basically ignored her constantly, she became more distant to her parents. Nala and Simba of course didn't know what they were doing wrong. I wasn't surprised when Kiara was the only one not mourning for the death of her brothers. Although she is a pretty nice girl, she's had to grow up pretty quickly.

SFG: (getting more curious while writing things down) why?

Sarafina: because all she ever wanted to do was get out of there and start her own pride. she considered me and Sarabi as a true family. then came her friend Jackie. Kiara's life changed and she had three people she could call her whole pride.

Me: *sobbing* what do you think of Kovu...*sob*

Sarafina: he's a pretty nice boy but if he ever dared to hurt my grandchild me and Sarabi would slice his throat, hang his dead body over a volcano so he would cook, and use him for barbecue.

Me, Blue, and SFG: uh...

Me: you really had this planned out huh?

Sarafina: why yes...yes we did.

Blue: you said Simba and Nala paid less attention to Kiara, but in the lionking 2...

Sarafina: they watched over her like hawks...yes. that was only because she had to become queen.

Me: wow. I'm still stuck on the fact that scar killed his own son mheetu.

Sarafina: maybe you should interview him and hear his side of the story.

SFG: good idea. Thanks for your time sarafina!

Sarafina: no problem.

**(A/N I always thought about why Kiara spent more time with her grandmothers...I researched and she does. as I did all that work, I put the clues and information together and got this. this might just be 85% true and 15% false. if you don't believe this story, do some research of your own, I would love to hear other perspectives!)**

Me: before we end this I would like to say that I am going to make a lionking series of _'Kiara and Vitani'_, '_Kovu and Simba'_, '_Kovu and Kopa'_, '_Three friends'_; which has Kiara, Jackie, and Elijah, and '_the royal sibling adventures'_; this has Kiara, Tanabi, and Kopa. tell me which one to start on next. I'm even thinking of doing a series of the three girl adventure: the lionking. Starring me, SFG, and Blue if she wants to.

Blue: wow seriously?

SFG: really?

Me: yup. I thought about having adventures in the lionking ourselves since you were my number one reviewer and blue volunteered to assist us...but I don't know if we should be lions, or humans and if '_the three girl adventure'_ is a good title.

SFG and Blue: (squishes me with hugs) thanks!

Me: yeah, okay, I'm not really a hugger.

SFG and Blue: (lets me go)

Me: SO TELL ME WHICH STORY TO START ON SOLDIERS! THEY ARE ALL FOR COMEDY!

SFG: THATS ALL FOR TODAY, SEE YOU GUYS LATER, AND DONT FORGET TO TELL US WHO TO INTERVIEW NEXT AND WHAT STORY SERIES TO START ON FIRST...

Blue: GET THOSE QUESTIONS ROLLIN' IN...AND WE'LL SEE YOU LATER SOLDIERS!

Me: I think we'll all get along just fine.

SFG: ...Can we slim shady together?

Blue: Yeah please...we're not afraid...

All of us: (burst out laughing)

Me: we are insane...but...why not.

All of us: WE'RE SLIM SHADY!

**FOR SOME REASON THAT NEVER GETS OLD...AND THANKS FOR THE IDEA OF THE KOVU AND SIMBA THING**

**SFG...IT SOUNDS REALLY FUNNY! PEACE OUT SOLDIERS!**

**OH AND ONE MORE THING...THIS IS OPTIONAL...IF YOU CAN, GO TO YOUTUBE AND** **SUBSCRIBE TO ARIGON MC GAMER...JOIN THE ARIGON MILITARY!**


	10. CHAPTER 10: THANK YOU!

**hey soldiers! i was thinking about something earlier...**

**and as i was thinking a note popped on my computer saying "YOU GOT SOME REVIEWS SO CHECK THEM DOOFUS!"**

**...okay...so maybe im exagerating...but you get the point.**

**and i would like to again thank Blue iced lioness! you volunteered to help me and SFG with the interviews...thank you, and funny story i was outside when someone called out to me "hey aren't you part of that slim shady crew" and im like what?**

**"nice story" and then im like uh...thanks...**

**anyway thank you SFG for the new title. its way better than mine.**

**"the adventures of the lionking trio" kind of make the word "Talk Trio" i just now found that out! and that kid who i met outside gave me 20 bucks so i can get some equipment. WHOO HOO! **

**ANYWAY, thanks again to SFG and Blue...and everyone else who gave me reviews! you guys are the best soldiers a girl could ask for! *sob* thanks for joining the Military...*sob* now go on and make yourselves some nice popcorn and be lazy before school starts. click that favorite button. **

**THATS ALL FOR TODAY, SEE YOU GUYS LATER, DONT FORGET TO TELL ME WHO TO INTERVIEW NEXT! GET THOSE QUESTIONS ROLLIN' IN... AND ILL SEE YOU LATER SOLDIERS!**


	11. Chapter 11: IMPORTANT PLZ READ!

**Hey soldiers! **

**I just wanted to say really quick that I finished about one chapter of Kovu and Simba series. I think it turned out well… it's called "Kovu and Simba: The Alphabet Minis"**

**Just a note!**

**ALSO MAKE SURE TO LOOK AT THE COVER! THAT'S RIGHT IM TALKING TO YOU SIMBAFANGIRL! I THINK YOU WILL ENJOY IT…HAHAHAHA!**


	12. Chapter 12: Tama

**Hey soldiers! I am so sorry I didn't get the chapters up by Sunday…not only did I not find a computer, but I was hypnotized by a cute kitten playing a piano…hehehe…sorry. Now that school is starting, I may be a bit late on chapters but yet a lot early…THANK GOD FOR FLASHDRIVES! Oh..AND I STARTED THE T.A.L.K FAN TRIO! ALSO…FOR LETTER P, SFG, DID YOU WANT KOVU TO DO SOMETHING EMBARRASSING OR SIMBA?**

_**CHAPTER 10: Tama…and two special guests.**_

Me: FINALLY! HEY SOLDIERS! IM BACK!

SFG: WE'RE BACK!

Me: Right…sorry.

Blue: HEY…WE'RE SLIM SHADY, WE'RE BACK, WE'RE BACK!

SFG: Oh yeah, I remember that.

Me: Anyway, we are here with TAMA! First, we have to say something to our little friends…KOVU AND SIMBA!

*everyone claps*

Kovu: HELP! THEY LOCKED US IN A CAGE!

Blue: SHUT UP! We have a question for you.

Simba: Why couldn't you interview us later?

SFG: SAY SOMETHIN' AGAIN, *points M14 at lion* SAY SOMETHIN' I DARE YA!

Me: Thank you ladies…now, the question is…are you gay?

Kovu: WHY?! WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO US?! ISN'T IT BAD ENOUGH THAT YOU MADE A STORY OF US BEING GAY?

Simba: You guys aren't friends. You're just devils sent from hell.

Blue: Excuse me?

Simba: Think about it…do you guys know where each other live.

SFG: This is the internet…we don't give personal information like that.

Kovu: Do you know each other's real name?

SFG: What did I just say…?

Simba: Fine, but do you have each other's phone number?

Me, SFG, and Blue: …

Kovu: EXACTLY!

Blue: oh, I get it…you're trying to change the subject!

Simba: FIRST MY QUESTION! Do you have each other's phone number?

SFG: *mumbles* no.

Kovu: We can't hear you…

SFG: NO!

Simba: EXACTLY! But yet you work together, only to put others in pain…

Me: are you guy's gay?

Kovu: NO!

Blue: oh yeah…in the sequel, before you and Kiara met Timon and Pumbaa at that bug and bird infested hill, were you going to pounce Simba while he was drinking from the waterhole, or were you admiring his but?

Kovu: I WAS GOING TO KILL HIM! *gasps and looks toward Simba*

Simba: *growls*

SFG: and Simba, when you exiled Kovu, were you watching him leave or were you realizing you exiled your mate?

Simba: …you are not a true fan. SimbaFangirl shouldn't be your name.

SFG: remember we do it out of love.

Kovu: WELL YOUR LOVE IS A PIECE OF S***!

Me: thank you. Now can someone get these two lovers off our stage and bring out tama!

Worker: (Comes out from behind stage and takes Simba and Kovu away…then brings out tama.)

SFG: Hi there Tama!

Tama: Greetings.

Me: We have some questions for ya.

Tama: ask away!

Blue: These questions are from me. Did you find priderock or were you born there?

Tama: I was conceived there, and was to be betrothed to prince Tanabi. We did soon fall in love.

SFG: hehehe.

Tama: Is there something wrong?

SFG: more like something funny…did you know king Simba was gay? Hehehe.

Tama: M-my king…_GAY?! _I was told he was Bi-sexual.

Me, Blue, and SFG: WHAT!?

Tama: Yes. His first crush was on Tojo; the king of birds. Funny, whenever he came home he would be covered in bird droppings, I wonder if his mother cleaned him. Gross. This was in his cubhood.

Me: Did you say King of birds?

Tama: Yes, he had a way with birds. On his word, they would feed him…

Blue: Gross.

Tama: Carry him…

SFG: Awesome.

Tama: attack others for him…

Me: Majestic.

Tama: anything he said, they would do. They love him.

Me: Out of all the girls would you be considered girly or tomboyish.

Tama: Girlish. If I was human, I would constantly where dresses and skirts, Jewelry and makeup. You should know that Tanabi's sister and I don't ever get along.

SFG: Really? Why?

Tama: I'm girlish, she's too extreme. As humans, she would probably always wear t-shirts, hoodies, jeans, shorts, and sneakers.

Me: That's why me and Kiara get along just fine.

Tama: Ugh. She would probably even do sports.

Kiara: What's the matter, Mrs. Drama queen is jealous of the cool girl with the bad boy boyfriend?

All: (turns to face Kiara)

Tama: Beat it looser, this is for the lioness only, not…creatures from another planet.

Blue: (Takes out camera) *whispers to me and SFG* this is going on YouTube.

SFG and I: *giggle*

Kiara: Then this must be planet loner, why don't you work on getting friends for once?

Tama: Oh please, I have friends.

Kiara: Oh yeah? Should we start from zero and count downwards?

Tama: WILL YOU GO AWAY!

Kiara: _Ring, Ring…_(pretends to pick up phone.) Hello? (puts paw out) it's for Tama, Mr. Bean wants his face back.

SFG, Blue, and I: OUCH!

Tama: *sobs* Why won't you just leave me alone!

Kiara: (Slaps paw on head and laughs) Because this is hilarious!

Tama: (Runs toward the pridelands crying.)

Blue, SFG, and me: *glares disappointingly at Kiara*

Kiara: What? She started it. (Walks away)

SFG: So much drama these days.

Blue: So much…

Me: …you guys wanna go mess with Kovu and Simba again?

Blue and SFG: *smile* yup.

All: OH BOYS!

Simba and Kovu: NOOOO!

***Important, please read!***

**Hey soldiers, guess what!? I'm thinking of making a "Epic LionKing Rap Battles" story. But I need help on whom to start on first. Here's how it goes, you give me two characters, any character deleted from the movies or in the movies, and I'll make them have a rap battle! Yes, they can have rematches if you want them two. So give me those characters. Trust me…this won't disappoint you. **


	13. Chapter 13: thank you again

Dear Soldiers,

I would like to thank all of you, especially SimbaFangirl and Blue Iced Lioness. Thank all of you guys for giving me reviews and favorites. You guys are honestly the best military a girl could ask for…I bet you are wondering why I call you a military.

Since I am Christian, I sometimes see myself helping my country, which is why I really appreciate the armies and military fighting for us. Then I thought, all my friends, family, the whole world…is my military. So when it comes to Deviant art, and , everyone who favorites my art is my military, when it comes to Fanfiction, everyone who favorites and reviews my stories is my military, and when it comes to YouTube…you are all my military. *sob* I actually never thought I would make it so far that I would have more than 10 reviews… I love you all.

As for SFG and Blue, thank you both for being my top loyal reviewers. Honestly, I do wish I could meet you in person, or even talk to you in person; I guess all I can do is ask God for that…hold on a sec…YES MOM? OK… sorry my mother asked me to walk the dog… anyway thank you both once more for being there. I guess I could now call you both my friends…if you don't think it's awkward that is… So again, I made this note because when I got on this morning I realized… I have 45 reviews! I know it's not that great, but it is for me because again, I never thought I could get this far.

So thank you guys, once more…*sob* again, you are the best military a girl could have…also, I don't know if this is happening for you guys but…SCHOOL STARTS THURSDAY, August 22, 2013, NOOOOO…but at least I can update a bit easier. I have to focus on school and Fanfiction, and raising money, and my artwork…That's a lot. But anyways, you guys rock. Oh and LianaSeville101, I read your story…NICE JOB! *everyone claps.* and give a hand for Blue…she's making an Interview story! *everyone claps* I'll read it for sure. LETS END THIS OFF WITH A LITTLE BIT OF FUNNY DRAMA!

Kovu: no.

Simba: don't do dis.

Me: you…

Kovu: why you do dis?

Simba: no.

Me: are…

Kovu: Kiara…HELP!

Simba: I kill you some day.

Me: GAY!

Kovu: the world has turned its back on me.

Simba: Father, kill me now.

Scar: I'll do it.

Me, Kovu, and Simba: …


	14. Chapter 14: Kopa

**Hey soldiers! I have a few things to say before we get started. **

**I'm sorry about the late updating, I have homework, minecraft animations, art work…I'm kind of busy**

**No longer shall you be my military…I've decided that MCG Crew shall be it…well…you guys choose for me what it shall be. Soldiers or MCG Crew (Minecraft Gaming Crew) I do this because my YouTube name is Arigon MC Gamer (Minecraft gamer) and I thought I should do something else besides Soldiers…but I need you guys to vote.**

**Okay blue…you shall be in the interview but here is what we need to do…before the last chapter, I will list some questions for her and I will need you to answer them in the reviews, my email, or pm me. If you send me an email tell me in the reviews.**

**I apologize simba1212 for forgetting to put you in my chapter for the Lionking rap battles.**

**I have Monday and Tuesday to update fast…the rest of the week will be hard but I will try to update on Sundays.**

**I have made a minecraft story and soon will make a minecraft and Lionking cross over…trust me…it will be hilarious. I've been thinking about it all summer long and will now create it.**

**Lastly…man I have so many stories to update…I am making...A "CITY LIFE" STORY! It's about the Lionking cast all being kids, going to school, hanging out. But I need a better title…please help me.**

**And yes…SFG I guess you **_**did **_**sound a little ghetto in the Lion King fan Trio story…**

**HOPE YOU HAD FUN AT THE V&A WATERFRONT MUSEUM AND ROBIN ISLAND BLUE ICED LIONESS!**

**Chapter 14: Kopa**

Arigon: What's up guys! Crew or Soldiers!

SFG: We will be interviewing…KOPA!

Blue: Let's hear those claps…

*silence*

Blue: I said…CLAP NOW OR DIE!

*humongous applaud*

Arigon: okay…Anyway how are you doing Kopa?

Kopa: I'm doing great dude…you?

SFG: we're fine...

Blue: …and so are you…

Arigon and SFG: *stares at blue with one brow rose*

Blue: I-I mean…you said you were fine…not me…I mean…DidZirakillyouordidyougetaway?!

Arigon: What?

SFG: speak clearly girl!

Blue: *exhales* did Zira kill you or did you get away?

Kopa: *chuckles a little bit* well my fair Blue…

Blue: *Blushes*

Kopa: Zira had attempted to kill me, but I had awoken from my daze in attempt to escape.

Blue: She won't try that again…*pulls out shotgun* _trust _me.

Arigon: well then…Kopa my dear…

Blue: DON'T CALL HIM THAT!

SFG: …Arigon you better not do that again.

Arigon: Trust me…I won't

SFG: Kopa, was Kiara born before you died?

Kopa: …Kiara and I are twins…

All three: WHAT!

Kopa: yup...I am one minute older; we have the same personalities, we get along very well, and we feel the same pain…that's how they found my body. Kiara felt as if someone was stabbing her with claws, and when my parents came to her aid she burst right through them and came looking for me…my parents followed…but they were too late.

SFG: wow…

Blue: *mumbles* I could've saved you.

SFG: what?

Blue: nothing…

Arigon: So how would you feel if Kiara was queen?

Kopa: *smiles* I would love it if my sister was queen. Just as she would love it if I was king…but the only way we would ever brake our sibling bond is if our father does his sexist move and makes me king because I'm the son.

SFG: why do you say that?

Kopa: *sighs* we heard him say he would make me king behind moms back because I'm the male of the family…Kiara was heartbroken and now she wants to prove to him she can be a great queen…but he pays no attention to her…he never does…I fear where this is going.

Arigon: WHY IS KIARA THE ONE WITH THE SAD LIFE!

Kopa: well someone needs it…plus if you add up the details…our parents never really did pay much attention to her…do some research…you'll understand.

Blue: *writes it down* as long as you don't have it.

SFG: WHAT'S UP WITH YOU!

Blue: WHAT! WHY ME? WE NEVER ASK ARIGON THAT AND SHE'S THE RETARD OF THE GROUP!

SFG: ARIGON BLUE JUST CALLED YOU A RETARD…

Blue: Arigon?

Arigon: *turns from the sunset to her two friends* my names not Arigon anymore…it's…BUTT SAGGINGTON!

SFG: …never mind…

Blue: What do you think about your family?

Kopa: My father is a sexist, bisexual, jerk; my mother is a sweet, loving, gentle, woman…but you _don't _want to make her mad…I'm serious!

Arigon: I know…

SFG: We don't mess with her…

Blue: carry on…

Kopa: My brother tanabi is a self-centered, abusing, major emo, _freak_…

All three slim shadys: …

Kopa: sorry, I didn't mean…

Blue: NO, NO! It's okay…I think it's cute.

Arigon: …and scary.

Blue: *slaps me across the head*

SFG: *giggles*

Kopa: okay…my grandfather is a fun, loving, peaceful, lion; my grandmothers are both like my mother...my uncle Mheetu is an alcoholic, abusive, mean, devil…and my sister is my life, my friend, and I would protect her even from my father…which is why I refuse to be king.

Blue: *gasp* BUT I COULD'VE BEEN YOUR QUEE…

Kopa, SFG, and Arigon: *stares at her*

Blue: …QUEENS ROYAL ADVISER…

Kopa: You do know…I'm in love with Vitani.

Blue: oh…*walks over to priderock, comes back with Simba and Kovu, walks behind stage, and…*

*censored*

Blue: did…you…know…your…dad…was…gay? *sob*

Arigon: *walks over to her and pats her on the back.*

Simba: I AM NOT! *rubs is red bum*

Kopa: yes…but he's bisexual.

SFG: I KNEW IT!

Kovu: GIVE US A BREAK!

Arigon: GAY!

SFG: come on Blue, this 'otta cheer you up!

Blue: …YOU TWO ARE F*****, GAY IDIOTS!

Simba and Kovu: *sob* leave us alone…

Arigon: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

SFG: HAHA, NICE ONE!

Blue: *snickers* HAHAHAHA!

Kopa: I'm gonna leave…*goes home*

Blue: see you guys later…leave us some questions, and someone else to interview…BYE!


	15. Chapter 15: Timon

**Sorry I took so long…so far I got 4 stories updated, counting this one…hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 15: Timon**

Arigon: Hey soldiers! Today we are here with a special person Timon!

SFG: Yup…Next we want to do Zira or Vitani.

Blue: That's right! So please get some questions in for us!

Timon: So get some questions happening! I am starving here!

SFG: Geez! Somebody's grubby!

Blue: So Timon, what is ma's real name?

Timon: Ma has a real name?

Arigon: uh…we don't know…that's why we are asking you.

Timon: …

Blue: uh…Timon?

Timon: who am I?

SFG: What?

Timon: Don't yell…stop arguing with me…I look up at the beautiful stars from my bed, and I realize…WHERE THE HECK IS MY ROOF!

Arigon: TIMON!

Timon: Yeah?

SFG: what is wrong with you?

Timon: Nothing.

Blue: probably just ate a poisonous bug.

Timon: I don't know my ma's real name.

Blue: Okay then.

Arigon: Who is your dad?

Timon: He's dead. He's uncle max's brother.

SFG: how did he die?

Timon: Hyena.

SFG: oh. How did you and Pumbaa become such good friends?

Timon: We met in the jungle. I was walking at night when I heard something in the grass. So I ran, only to bump into a big snout. I told him to get it over with and eat me when I did this …*clears throat* I daresay _gay _pose. He told me how predators won't attack him…so…I set out on a journey with him to the pridelands…we were…acquaintances.

SFG: Wow…

Arigon: I'll say.

Blue: so do you have a girlfriend?

Timon: Yup!

Arigon, SFG, and Blue: REALLY!?

Timon: Yeah!

SFG: What's her name?

Timon: what's whose name?

Blue: Your girlfriends.

Timon: …I have a girlfriend?

Arigon: Not again…

Timon: OH YEAH! Her names SimbaFangirl!

SFG: …

Arigon and Blue: ohhhhh

SFG: what.

Timon: hehehe…I always thought…you know…you were kind of…cute?

Arigon: SFG and Timon sitting in a tree. K-I-s-s…

SFG: *pulls out gun*

Arigon: And screw me…

Blue: YES! IM NOT THE ONLY ONE! NOW ALL WE HAVE TO GET IS ARIGON!

Arigon: Yeah! Wait…what?

SFG: Nothing…

Kovu: Hey…Arigon…we kind of…shaved your dog…

Arigon: What.

Simba: and smashed your Viola…

Arigon: What!

Kovu: and twittered about you having Pokémon cards…

Arigon: WHAT!

SFG: *snickers* you have Pokémon cards?

Arigon: You guys are so dead.

Blue: Kovu, Simba, it's not your fault…

Kovu and Simba: …what?

Blue: It's not your fault.

Kovu: you're scaring me…

SFG: she's right; it's not your fault.

Simba: Shut up.

Arigon: We're serious; it's not your fault.

Kovu: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?

Arigon, Blue, and SFG: It was never your fault.

Simba: FOR WHAT!?

SFG: Being gay…


	16. Chapter 16: Vitani

**Hey soldiers! sorry I'm late.**

**I really need you guys to give me more questions!**

**The more questions the better! **

**and Blue, to answer your question, I live in the US or USA...however it goes...that's all I can tell ya, I don't really give out my information like that.**

**Chapter 16: Vitani**

Arigon: Hey soldiers! sorry we took so long...

SFG: _You _took so long...you write the story remember?

Arigon: ugh, whatever.

Blue: Today we have a special interviewee.

Arigon: Interviewee?

SFG: it's the person getting interviewed.

Arigon: oh...

Blue: You ready Vitani?

Vitani: I guess...

SFG: Great! This question is from Lionlover23, "When and where did you meet Kopa?"

Vitani: One day, Kopa went to watch the hunting party hunt. He got bored and went to play. He found a river and stood on a rock where I was playing. I climbed the rock and we bumped noses. I met him when we were just cubs...a month or two before Kiara and Kovu were born.

Arigon: right...that was just a coincidence...or...the great kings wanted youtwotogettogetherlikekiaraandkovu!

SFG: What?

Blue: She said that the great kings wanted Vitani and Kopa to get together like Kiara and Kovu.

Vitani: No! it was a coincidence!

Blue: Mmmhmmm.

Vitani: It was!

SFG: right...and my names KimbaFanboy...

Vitani: *sigh* whatever...what's the next question?

Arigon: Also from Lionlover23, "Who is your father?"

Vitani: Scar was actually my father. Kovu was the only one taken in.

Arigon: What'cha mean?

Blue: Scar is Zira's baby daddy, and Vitani is Scar's baby daughter.

Vitani: Sure...you can put it like that.

Blue: How does it feel to live in the pridelands again? that was from Lionlover23.

Vitani: Pretty good actually! The water is refreshing, the meat is spectacular, the shade is relaxing, the...

Arigon: Is Nala you're mother?

Vitani: ...what? Why would you ask that? I couldn't possibly be related to Kiara...could I?

Arigon: In my imagination...Kiara has a hidden bang.

SFG: What?

Arigon: I like wolves.

Blue: Oh, dear.

Arigon: I live on a coconut...I like minecraft...what about Halo Reach?

Vitani: What's wrong with her?

SFG and Blue: *looks at each other and back to Vitani* Everything.

Arigon: Miley Cyrus changed...she's a white version of Rihanna...have you heard Love the way you lie?

SFG: Oh! That's my jam!

Blue: *whacks her* Don't encourage her!

Arigon: Don't yell at me...where am I...

Vitani: Is she snapping out of it?

Arigon: Why are ya starin' at me ya gooners?

Blue: Yup.

SFG: Well that's all we have for today, until next time! Don't forget to tell us who to interview next, get those questions rolling in and we'll see you later soldiers...oh, and we leave you...with Simba and Kovu singing My Milkshakes!

Simba: *clears throat* My milkshakes bring all the boys to the yard.

Kovu: Yeah right, mines better than yours...

Simba: No way, mines better than yours,

Kovu: Could ya teach me?

Simba: I would have to charge...

Kovu: Are you guys recording this?!

SFG: Yes...

Blue: *snickers*

Arigon: Gay...


	17. Chapter 17: Nuka

**Hey soldiers! Happy Halloween! *well, almost* Sadly, I don't celebrate it…it's known as the devils month. Instead, I dress up as a female soldier from Gods wars, then, I go to this place where you play bible games and earn candy…pretty fun. But yeah, I've never been trick or treating before. Also…my b-day is almost here…kind of…it's in December…so…yeah.**

**Chapter 17: Nuka**

Arigon: Hey soldiers! Great to see you again! Sorry, I forgot to update…I had a bunch of things going on…

Blue: Hahahaha! Ever since her ankle injury, she's been going through physical therapy just to make a silly basketball team!

Arigon: Wow, thanks…

SFG: Anywho, we have a special…

Nuka: It's me! I'm the guest!

Arigon: Yeah, it was him…

Blue: Let's just get on with this…

SFG: Okay, first…The Lion Queen asks, "Nuka, if you are the smartest, why do you bite yourself?"

Nuka: Hey! I had termites you jerk! They bit at me, so I bite back!

The Lion Queen: *popping out of nowhere* Hey Nuka!

Nuka: What!

The Lion Queen: Fat dumb head say what?

Nuka: …What?

The Lion Queen: Hahahaha! *runs away*

SFG: Uh…

Blue: New lesson learned…never call our fans jerks.

Arigon: Next question…From Super Nuka Fan "Are you bisexual?"

Nuka: Why would you ask that? Do I look bisexual?

SFG and Blue: *clears throat and snickers*

Nuka: Why you! I have a mate!

Arigon: Oh please, who loves you besides your mother?

Nuka: I hate you!

SFG: Why do you only have half a mane when Kovu has a full one?

Nuka: I…Uh…I don't know…

Blue: It's because you're stupid!

Nuka: Shut up!

Blue: Is scar your real father?

Nuka: Of course he is!

Arigon: and who is this so called "mate" of yours?

Nuka: Spotty is her name…and why did you write the words "mate" in quote?

Arigon: I ASK THE QUESTIONS HERE!

Blue: Who's spotty?

SFG: some left out character from the lion King…well, she actually was the one who chased Timon and Pumba…she also was the baby who screamed when Timon used Pumba's butt as a weapon.

Blue: Nuka, why do you constantly drool?

Nuka: My mother dropped me on my head when I was a baby…about ten times.

Arigon: *gasps*

SFG: I know, right? How could she?

Arigon: No, who gives a crap about that, I gasping because my mom did the same!

Blue: That explains why you are so retarded…

SFG: Yeah…that's all for today! See you next time! Don't forget to give us more interviewees and more questions! Slim Shadys out!


	18. Chapter 18: Pumbaa

**Dear, The Shrimp,**

** Don't tell anyone, but I smoke retardjuana. It makes me retarded when I write these stories…I have no regrets. But I'm glad you like it! **

**Ps. Retardjuana only cost 1.99…in dumbness… **

**Chapter 18: Pumbaa**

Blue: Hey soldiers!

SFG: Today we are going to interview Pumbaa!

Pumbaa: Hi!

Blue: Arigon is not here today…she's out…

*Closet door that is backstage begins to pound.*

SFG: Don't look in the closet!

Blue: She was…high…with stupidity.

SFG: So today we are going to replace her with The Shrimp!

The Shrimp: What's up guys!

Blue: Shrimp, why don't you ask the first question?

The Shrimp: Okay. This is asked by The Lion Queen! All hail our queen, am I right? "Dear Pumbaa, How do you put up with Timon?"

Pumbaa: Well, it's easy really. You see, Timon may be annoying, but I can handle my anger better than he can. For example: if I were to step on his tail right now, he would probably hit me upside the head. Where-as I would only yelp and explain what he has done.

Blue: Boring…She also asks "Are you two gay? Cause if you are, you two would make a wonderful parents."

Pumbaa: Well…this is the whole reason why Simba is so bisexual…me and Timon are bisexual. And thank you…we've wanted to adopt.

The Shrimp and Blue: *Trying not to laugh*

SFG: Why is your voice so raspy?

Pumbaa: I ate a bad grub.

Blue: Why are you so gassy?

Pumbaa: I eat too much grubs.

The Shrimp: Have you ever killed someone with your tusks?

Pumbaa: Yeah, I killed and outlander and a hyena.

Blue: Why do you let Timon steal all your ideas?

Pumbaa: Because he's not capable of making his own ideas. I just want to give him a chance to prevail.

Timon: *from out of nowhere* I heard that you jerk!

Pumbaa: You know it's true!

The Shrimp: *talks to Blue, and SFG while Timon and Pumbaa argue* so who are you interviewing next?

Blue: Uh…First is Zira…

SFG: Second is Zazu…

The Shrimp: How about you do Uru third?

Blue: good idea…what's that sound?

SFG: It sounds like…

The Shrimp: Uh, oh…

*Closet door swings open and Arigon hops out on a chair*

Arigon: HEY YOU THREE! GET OVER HERE SO I CAN KICK YOUR BUTTS…AFTER I UNTIE MYSELF FROM THIS CHAIR!

The Shrimp: Got to go! Thanks for having me on the show! Give them more interviewees and questions! Bye soldiers!


End file.
